


i'll make the world safe and sound for you

by saigonmiles



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, oh nino is also mentioned but only for like a second, ryoma and saizo + two other characters are only briefly mentioned, slight spoilers for fe7, there's like one (1) curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigonmiles/pseuds/saigonmiles
Summary: He's new to having a child to take care of, but he knows he's far from alone.





	i'll make the world safe and sound for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astracrits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/gifts).



> i dedicate this to the person i consider a father figure ^^ i hope you enjoy, dude.

It feels strange, yet fitting, Piers thinks to himself as he feels how… perfect the child fits in his arms. The child, Connor, isn't much older than a year old, but he's still so small. He sleeps in his embrace, his face resting gently against Piers’ chest.

While Connor carries none of their bloodlines, Piers and the rest of his husbands will care for him as if he were their own. That is their vow as fathers.

Linus doesn't do more than steal glances at the child Piers holds ever so gently in his arms from time to time. Both of his hands are gripping the steering wheel and his eyes are trained on the empty road in front, but his thoughts wander relatively far.

To tell the truth, Linus is afraid. He's afraid that he's not going to be a good father, or that he won't be able to give Connor what he needs to live a healthy life. He remembers a certain encounter with his younger sister Nino, back in the day. He had been ready to kill her, and those scared, blue eyes of hers was imprinted on his mind and would be for the rest of his life. What if he fucks up and makes the same mistake, and Connor ends up hating him for the rest of his life—

“Your mind is wandering. Penny for your thoughts?” Piers’ voice breaks Linus free from his train of thought. He looks over to his husband and their eyes lock for a moment, brown hues boring into brown.

Linus faces forward again. “I'm just afraid,” he starts. “Afraid that I'm not gonna be a good father, or able to give Connor what he needs to grow up happy and healthy. I don't want to be seen as abusive or anything of that sort.”

“The fact that you're worrying about it proves you're gonna be more than a good father to him,” Piers replies softly, careful not to wake their new son from his sleep. “But he's still so young. We have time to figure out this whole parenting thing.”

He sees Linus visibly relax. His shoulders aren't so tense anymore, and his brows, which were previously furrowed in thought, are now relaxed. “You're right,” Linus says after a beat of silence. “It isn't as if this is the first time I've dealt with a small child.”

Piers smiles. Linus has always liked that smile of his. “There you go. You'll be fine.” At that moment, both of their phones vibrate in unison, and Piers frees one of his hands from holding Connor to fish his phone out of his pocket.

It's a text from Ike. “I've bought the diapers and the wipes already. Ryoma is still out buying baby formula with Tibarn and Saizo. How far are you from home?”

“Who is it?” Linus asks without looking at Piers.

“Ike. He's wondering how far we are from home, and updated us on the shopping.”

“Can you tell him we're almost there? I'm about to run on the exit.”

Piers’ fingers practically fly all over the screen as he texts his reply. “We're almost home.”

Ike reads his message, but doesn't reply.

 

When they open the door to their home, Piers notices that Ryoma, Tibarn, and Saizo are already home(he can hear them talking upstairs). Ike walks from the living room to the entryway, and smiles at the pair.

“How was the ride?” He asks gently, his eyes wandering from Piers, onto Connor's still-sleeping form.

“Fine,” Linus responds. “The road was pretty empty, probably because it was early in the morning…” He trails off to yawn. “I think I'm gonna take a nap.” He waves to Ike before heading up the stairs and into his room.

Ike watches him go before looking back at Piers. “You must be pretty tired, too.” He says as he walks closer and gently prying Connor from his husband's arms. Piers is about to respond when Connor briefly opens his eyes, and Ike freezes and holds his breath.

Then Connor shuts his eyes again without making a fuss, and Ike sighs in relief as he rests the child against him.

“Not really,” Piers shakes his head and walks past Ike, into the kitchen. “I'm used to waking up early. Where is everyone else?”

“Emma has a trial today at ten, so she's preparing. Eugene is still up in their room, working on one of their projects. Everyone is still asleep, I think.” He responds, following suit.

“Mm.”

There's a silence between them for a while. Ike goes to sit on the rocking chair nearby, making sure Connor stays asleep. Piers prepares to make breakfast, briefly checking the time on his phone. It's barely eight in the morning.

Soon after, he and Ike hear quick footsteps coming down the stairs. Piers has learned the different sounds of the footsteps of his husbands and been accustomed to them for far too long to not recognize who is approaching them.

“Hey,” Tibarn greets them, but he turns to Ike and stops. His mouth parts as he looks at the baby. “Th...that's him?”

“You're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that for too long,” Ike jokes, and Piers barks a laugh as Tibarn guffaws. “Here, you wanna hold him?”

Tibarn doesn't say anything, but the answer is clear when he holds his hands out. Ike stands up and gently passes the child along, and Tibarn stares at Connor in wonder.

“He's so small,” he whispers, then goes quiet for a moment as he takes a better look at Connor. “He even looks like Linus. Look, he's got the hair color and all. If I didn't plan this whole adoption thing with you, or if I didn't even know you at all, I would have mistaken Connor for Linus’ kid.”

Ike takes a step closer. Now that he thinks about it, Tibarn is right. He remembers Connor's eyes were brown when he first saw them. And his hair, which is more than mere tufts but not quite a full head, is orange.

“He's practically a mini version of him. But doesn't that make him cuter?”

They exchange a laugh, then move to sit on the couch nearby. Their conversations remain verbal, but a more sensual one emerges when their hands intertwine with each other as their new child slumbers. After getting the table set for the rest of his housemates when they wake up, Piers joins them, laying his head on Ike's shoulder, the energy he had leaving him quickly.

Before he closes his eyes and dozes off, he presses a quick peck to the crown of Connor's head. He's new to having a child to take care of, but he knows he's far from alone.


End file.
